


Fighting The Kraken

by Xenamorph



Series: Sestiva Sunthorn Saga [6]
Category: Wizard101
Genre: Blood Magic, Blood and Injury, Child Soldiers, Elemental Magic, Gen, Injury, Magic, Major Character Injury, Wandless Magic, just a little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23406220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xenamorph/pseuds/Xenamorph
Summary: Sestiva runs errands and ends up fighting a minor storm god.
Series: Sestiva Sunthorn Saga [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1552402
Kudos: 6





	Fighting The Kraken

Sestiva sighed, jumping out of the tree that ze had been sitting in, and began to draw runes on the ground. A teleportation mark remained on the ground, and ze pulled out a small vial of stardust. A marker of home and soon the reassuring warmth of magic surrounded zir, taking zir back to the dorms. It was easier than walking back some distance through the streets, only to be made to walk back and then some. Sestiva shivered, the chill from both the Thaumaturge and the Necromancer had pervaded zir room in zir absence. But that was fine, ze just needed to barter with a few more students in the Bazaar for some lanterns.

The tips of Sestiva’s claws fiddled with the rune shaped clasp of zir cloak, tracing over the small indentation as ze flew out of the dorms. Giving soft greetings and goodbyes to the students, ze flew past. Ze remained undeterred as ze flipped the hood of zir cloak up. The protection imbued within the cloth stopped the static of the storm school from affecting zir, and ze covered zir hand with the fabric to open the door, “Professor Balestrom? Sohomer sent me to come talk with you.”

“Ahah! Hello there, young Sestiva!” Professor Balestrom was in the middle of an experiment, but he waggled his strange, amphibian fingers to encourage zir to keep talking.

“The Storm Mill in Triton Avenue? It’s been sabotaged by the Undead, and _you_ need to get it running again.” Sestiva almost stressed the pronoun there, wanting nothing to do with Storm Mills and undead creatures, ze came to Ravenwood to _learn_ after all.

“Dire news indeed,” And it surely must have been dire news, as it got Balestrom looking away from the ball lightning that a Diviner (Talon Storm-something, Sestiva knew them from Basic Verses) was summoning. “If the mill is not restored, Triton Avenue will lose magical power and the rest of Wizard City will follow! We must act right away!” He made a hand motion, getting the student to pause their experiment and let it fizzle away. “Sestiva, was it, you don’t mind running back to Sohomer to tell him my idea, do you?”

Sestiva nodded zir head, ankles rubbing together to sound out a chirp, “No, Professor, I don’t mind.” Because ze did want to finish up a few more drawings of the landscape.

“Splendid! Tell Sohomer he can summon a Kraken using Lumina Crystals! Then he can siphon its power back into the Storm Mill and get it working again!”

The Diviner made a slightly confused noise in the pit of her throat, “A Kraken? Boss- Professor- Professor _Boss_ , none of us have ever been trusted with summoning one of those!”

“Perhaps! Maybe you should accompany young Sestiva to watch Sohomer take down the beast! I’m sure I could find a way to organize you to earn some credit, or even me giving you a letter to Marleybone to get a job! I know you’re planning on moving there, Talon.” Balestrom beamed and as Talon seemed to toy with the idea, Sestiva spoke up.

“I’m just being a messenger, after all. But I wouldn’t mind a traveling buddy.” Ze offered zir hand, and once Talon had taken it, ze recalled them back to their marker. It was still a bit of a walk away from Sohomor’s house, but Talon had taken out a Nimbari Chariot.

“Alright, climb aboard. We don’t need to get caught up on the streets,” Talon fiddled with a few exposed wires on the control panel till lightning sparked from the bottom of it, “Oh! Don’t touch the outside rim, just stay to the inner walls and grab onto the ropes.”

The ropes referred to the length of dock rope knotted to two cleats, probably unsafe but Sestiva was confident in zir ability to recover if ze was launched off the back. So, wrapping the ends of the rope around zir wrists, Sestiva gave a chirp of “Ready!” before the chariot was jerking forward.

“Oh baby, listen to her purr!” Talon seemed much too excited at the lightning sparking against the ground as she leaned forward to urge it along the street. Sestiva’s breath caught in zir throat as they rocketed along the cobblestones, the darkened houses blurring with the speed that the machine was being pushed to.

With the unnatural speed they were going at, it wasn’t long before Sestiva stumbled off the Chariot to the (thankfully stable) ground in front of Sohomor. Zir breathing came in rough pants, so Sestiva couldn’t summon the words to explain the Professor’s advice.

Talon rested a hand on zir back, giving a gentle pat as she looked at Sunblade, “Professor Balestrom said the best idea is to use Lumina Crystals to summon a Kraken, then use that Kraken to power the mill.”

“He asked if I had any Lumina Crystals? By Gamma’s Beak! Why didn’t I think of that? He’s a genius!” There was a spark in his eyes as he moved towards the teleporter, setting tiny crystals into the small settings in the teleporter. Giving it a swift hit with the side of his fist until it began to glow and spark with magic.

Talon scoffed, quiet enough for Sohomer to not have heard but still loud enough for Sestiva to huff out a laugh in response to, “So, since we’ve passed on the message-”

Sohomer snapped his fingers, less to get their attention and more to get his own, “Here, I’ll activate the teleporter. Take all the Lumina Crystals you got for me and bring them down to the arena. The Kraken will be drawn to them.” He grunted as he rose to his feet, “I’m not as young as I used to be, I hope you two are up for this.”

“Up for what, Sunblade you can’t seriously be considering sending us down there.”

He sighed, crows feet creasing deeper, “You’ll have to defeat the Kraken if Triton is going to survive. I know you can do it!” 

“Sunblade this is a-” Whatever word Talon was going to use for Sestiva was cut off by the sound of the teleporter activating and Sestiva disappearing. “-of son of a bitch!”

Sestiva felt resigned at this point, running zir fingers over the grooves in zir staff as ze started down the sea beast. Of course, of course ze would be expected to defeat a monster. Still, ze took a step forward, and alerted the lesser god to zir presence, “I am here to defeat you!” and oh, Sestiva hoped zir voice didn’t crack.

“The sea’s greatest wrath is about to come crashing down upon you,” The beast hissed out in rumbling tones as the dueling circle began to swirl into being. Sestiva found zirself drawn to the sun position.

Behind zir, Sestiva heard the sound of the teleporter activating and Talon huffing out, “What the _fuck_ are you doing, Sunthorn!”

Ze didn’t answer, all of zir attention was focused on tying together a lump of cattails and ore and throwing it into the middle. A scarab sprung up, transmuted to life with zir reagents as it jabbed at the Kraken with it’s barbs.

The Kraken merely hissed out an almost chuckle, and let the indicator pass it by.

As Sestiva set about crafting a scorpion, Talon fumbled with her spell deck, “Sestiva this is...look you did pretty good in Basic Verses but taking on a Kraken is probably one of your stupider plans”

Ze huffed, antennae drawing back with annoyance as ze peeled bark off of the mist wood and rubbed a poultice of deep mushroom against the smooth side of it. When the timer ticked, ze threw it into the middle and a scorpion scuttled towards the Kraken. Talon merely hummed out a few bars of what Sestiva thought was a nursery rhyme as a precision blade began to circle her head.

When the Kraken was casting, the hissing was almost subvocal. But still, its tail lashed in a sort of design as a storm circled overhead. Three bats descended, making a triangle between them as storm energy beamed out from them and hit Sestiva in the chest. 

Momentarily, ze was breathless. The acrid smell of burnt fur rose out of the black mark on zir chest, and Talon was almost electric with her fear, “Sestiva? Hey, mothy, are you okay?”

Sestiva’s breath came out in a wheeze, but ze nodded, “Just...peachy, don’t worry about me.” They were given a small breather to prepare their spells again, and Sestiva yanked out a piece of parchment and spread some poultice in the rough approximation of a sword. “Just help me out,”

“Wasn’t like I’m leaving you alone, Sestiva,” Talon breathed through her nose, hard and angry as she narrowed her eyes at the sea beast. Wine colored eyes darted from the newly summoned blade spinning around Sestiva’s head before she began to hum out enough bars to summon up a storm trap spinning around the Kraken’s feet.

There was a feral sort of cunning in the Kraken’s eyes, and even from across the circle, Talon felt something change in the air. Static clung to her bare skin and her breathing hitched as she heard a much too familiar shanty come out of the Kraken’s mouth, “Sestiva-”

Talon could only get zir name out before a much too familiar tune played over the duel. A sharp, lightning bolt shaped fin stuck out of the water, circling around once, twice, before a storm shark leapt out of the water and attacked Sestiva. Razor sharp teeth scored open wounds on Sestiva’s furry body, leaving the poor moth staggered and bleeding.

“I’m- ok.” Ze lied through zir teeth, one hand moving to try to staunch the blood flow. Well, not exactly blood. All that came out was a tacky sort of not-liquid, dampening the fur on zir chest and leaving the fur sticky. “We’re almost done, he’s almost dead. No sense in fleeing now.”

Talon looked at Sestiva through the corner of her eye, but she just nodded, “On your call, Sestiva.” But oh, she was thinking very strongly about staying behind to introduce Sohomer to her lightning rod for allowing a child to fight an adult’s job.

Sestiva peeled the last of the bark off of her mist wood, and smashed a mushroom on the underside. Ze glanced at Talon before ze shifted to lean on zir staff instead of sitting down, keeping zirself steady and standing using it. The arm not keeping zirself upright tossed the bark into the center of the dueling circle. 

The scorpion skittered out, moving to gore the Kraken. With a pained screech, the Kraken faded back into the ether. The dueling circle dissipated and suddenly Sestiva was heavily leaning on zir staff. The Storm Magic of the defeated Kraken drifted upwards (spiking Sestiva’s fur as it did), and up to the mill.

Grunting, Talon swept Sestiva’s body into a bridal carry and moved to the teleporter. A swirl of magic surrounded them and Sestiva made a soft noise of pain. Sohomer’s back was to the teleporter, his hands moving on a machine that seemed to be converting the storm magic to something that could power the streets. 

“You defeated the Kraken and fixed the Mill! Now, Lumina Crystals will be produced again. The magic shall flow once more!” The excitement that was obvious in him drained away as he saw the still sluggishly bleeding body of Sestiva. “Oh great tree-!”

“This is what happens when you send a child to do an adult’s job. _This _is what happens when you send an initiate to do a Promethean’s job.” Her lightning rod of a wand sparked as she climbed aboard her chariot. “I’ll be back, this conversation isn’t over. You better be real happy that I gotta bring this moth to Madame Wu.” The air was electric now, angry and sharp, and the bolts from the chariot turned the grass black as Talon whirled around and headed towards Ravenwood.__

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to get a direct continuation in the next part, where we see the actual wound and healing


End file.
